


Unfound Feelings

by Ryuu (Alex_senpai)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (Belated) Happy Birthday to my son!, 1 MONTH LATE IS FINE RIGHT?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_senpai/pseuds/Ryuu
Summary: Taiyou experiences what a birthday is for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first time posting a story in AO3. I am a writer in Fanfiction.net. When I heard about this wonderful site named AO3, I decided, why not try writing stories here too? I want to improve my writing style and I think this will help me improve.
> 
> By the way, this story is cross-posted from Fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it!

It is a very special day for Taiyou. For once, he has never felt so happy like this before.

Today is his birthday.

What's so special with the birthday of a kid like him?

For years, Taiyou has never experienced a birthday with friends. He always spent it with his family. It's not that it's a bad thing in itself, but somehow, it left him disappointed. He always wondered what it feels to spend your birthday with people you can treat as your friends. Even though he got used to the feeling of spending his days alone, he still can't help but feel lonely and sad at times.

Back when he was 9 years old, he saw one of his classmates host a party. He saw the happy faces of the people who attended. All of his classmate's friends were there, wearing smiles, wishing happy birthday to their dearest friend with their heart in it.

That left a disgusting pain in his chest.

Even though he's not supposed to feel like that, he felt... jealous. Jealous because he hasn't felt how happy it is to be greeted by your friends.

Until now, that is.

Taiyou was walking down the street to his favorite place during weekends and after those stressful hours of school; Card Capital 2. He was walking down the long, busy road, feeling the cool breeze that the nice, clear weather is bringing.

When he finally reached the building, he casually pushed through the glass door, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Hello!" Taiyou said.

What happened next became the greatest shock in his life.

"Happy birthday, Taiyou!"

The whole Card Capital was decorated with part ornaments, and a large banner was hanging proudly, signed with the words, "HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY!"

Taiyou was left astounded. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't really expecting to be greeted like this.

Everyone was present, Chrono, Tokoha, Shion, Ibuki... Everyone he treats dearly were present...

"Everyone..." Taiyou said, still trying to form coherent words with his still agape mouth.

Chrono went to Taiyou and held both of his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Taiyou! I hope you have fun today," Chrono said with a big smile.

Taiyou looked around. He saw the joyous faces of everyone. Everyone who made him feel that he's not along, that he's an important part of everything.

"Well, this was Chrono's idea," Tokoha said, followed by Shion's chuckle.

Taiyou became teary-eyed.

He truly appreciated the effort they put into this simple event.

"Everyone... Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Taiyou bowed down and his tears fell down, a smile from the bottom of his heart etched on his face.

For other people, this might be nothing, but for Taiyou, this is a great thing. This is a special event for him.

Everyone rushed to hug Taiyou. The day was filled with laughter, joy and smiles, the ones Taiyou wished to see long ago.


End file.
